


Flip a Coin | Stonathan

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Moving In Together, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Steve Harrington Fluff, Stonathan - Freeform, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When Steve and Jonathan first moved in together, they thought their first fight living together would be about where the couch should go, not which side of the bed they want. Good thing Robin has a solution. Let the coin decide.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley Steve Harrington Jonathan Byers
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Kudos: 21





	Flip a Coin | Stonathan

Today was the day that Steve Harrington and Jonathan Byers received the keys to the house they were renting together, as a couple. And for the most part, the day had being going well, the moving truck filled to the brim with their belongings arrived on time, Joyce and Hopper dropped by with coffees, lunch and two sets of hands to move around the really heavy furniture, and both Jonathan and Steve felt like their lives couldn’t get any better, finally living together, even if their loungeroom was full of boxes and their kitchen was barely unpacked. 

It was dark when Robin started getting ready to leave, pulling on her hoodie and slipping on her sneakers before she stepped out into the cool night. The boys were in their bedroom, sorting through boxes of clothing and other knick knacks that they brought with them. She was zipping her hoodie up when it started, Steve’s voice rising slightly in a mix of tired annoyance and frustration, and so she stopped for a minute, stood there and listened as her best friend snapped loudly at his boyfriend in a way that she knew was only because of the exhaustion he was feeling. 

Robin dropped her bag back onto the couch then, running a hand through her hair and walking slowly toward the master bedroom in the two-bedroom apartment. Jonathan’s voice cut through the silence then, soft and gentle but still loud enough to be heard out in the hallway. He sounded as exhausted as Steve was, and for a moment, Robin thought she should just leave the two men to deal with whatever disagreement they were having. 

“Oh, come on, Jon, you know the right side of the bed is my side. It always has been.” Steve sounded exasperated then, and Robin stepped into the bedroom, taking in the scene. Steve was standing on one side of the bed, hands on his hips and a look of annoyance plastered across his face as he stared down Jonathan. But Jonathan wasn’t backing down, instead he was shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck, catching a yawn before it managed to escape his mouth.

“That’s not true, Stevie. You’ve only started sleeping on the right side recently, I used to sleep on the right side, but you kept pushing me to the left as you slept.” Jonathan sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing Steve as the taller man started to pace. 

“But…but the right side is closer to the window, and you don’t like when the light comes through the window because it wakes you up. Plus, the left side is closer to the door, and I know you like that.” Robin could tell that Steve was trying to convince Jonathan with all his might, but it just wasn’t working. Jonathan sat there with a look of absolute stubbornness, and Robin knew that this was not going to end well anytime soon.

“Yeah, but I like being closer to the window for fresh air, and you always get up to go to the toilet during the night, so if the door was on your side, you wouldn’t have to try and get around the bed in the dark. We all remember how that ended last time.” 

They all did remember how it ended last time, with Steve trying to make his way to the bathroom in the dark, smashing his knee into the side of the bed frame and falling back against the unsteady wardrobe, which promptly fell on top of him and broke his arm. Neither Jonathan nor Steve wanted to relive that night. 

“Well, we both want the right side, so how the hell do we settle this, because I don’t know about you guys, but I’m too damn tired to argue anymore.” Jonathan raked a hand through his hair and let out a tired sigh, glancing towards Steve and Robin. Steve didn’t respond, instead shaking his head and collapsing on the large bed. 

“I dunno, my brain is too tired to think anymore,” Steve muttered the words out lazily, eyes drifting shut and leaning against Jonathan gently. 

“You could uh, always flip a coin.” Robin spoke then, cutting across the warm silence that engulfed the bedroom. Both of the boys turned to look at her, eyes widening for a small moment as she dug a hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out a coin, holding it out in the palm of her hand. “I mean, it’s the fairest way to do it. Both of you have a fifty fifty chance of winning and losing. And it’s a random coin, so you can’t say it’s rigged. What other option do the both of you have?” She put her hands on her hips then, staring the boys down and daring to argue against her, to tell her they had a better option or that they could work it out on their own. 

But the boys just glanced at each other, before looking back at Robin, nodding eagerly. Robin smiled back at them, and held the coin aloft, waiting for them to call their choices.

With Steve calling heads and Jonathan calling tails, Robin flipped the coin into the air, and all three of them watched as it spun and spun and spun, until it landed back in her hand, one image facing the ceiling. 

It was tails, and Jonathan grinned as Steve groaned loudly, frowning in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak, but Robin shook her head at him with a wide smile on her face.

“Uh, uh Dingus. Don’t complain, Jonathan won the right side fair and square. Now, it looks like my work is done. I’ll leave you two to enjoy your first night living together as a young couple.” She waved at her friends, before turning and walking out the doorway, gathering her things, and quietly shutting the front door as she left. 

Steve still sat on the edge of the bed with a childish pout on his face, eyes downcast and arms crossed against his chest. He didn’t mean to be acting like a child, but the day had been long and he was tired.

“You know, if you really want it, you can have the right side, Stevie. It doesn’t really matter to be, to be honest.” Jonathan moved to sit next to him, and turn Steve’s face to look at him, smiling gently at the older boy. But Steve shook his head, and moved in to kiss Jonathan’s cheek.

“No, Jon. It’s okay. You won fair and square. And hey, I might even enjoy the left side of the bed. It’s been a long day, let’s just get ready for bed and sleep. I think we both need a good night sleep.”

It wasn’t even an hour later that the two boys were asleep, the day of packing and unpacking washing over them and exhaustion hitting them like a train. And they started the night out with each of them on their respective sides, Steve on his back on the left, and Jonathan on his side lying on the right half of the mattress. 

But it didn’t take long for all of that to change, because slowly, throughout the night, Steve intertwined his body with Jonathan’s, creating a tangled mess of limbs and suddenly the both of them were on the right side of the bed, pressed close together and holding each other tight in their sleep. 

This became the new normal, wrapped up in each other on the right side of the bed, with Jonathan using Steve’s chest as a pillow, and Steve using Jonathan like a long and lanky blanket, warm and comforting and everything that he needed and loved.

They never fought over the bed again, never argued over who used the most pillows (Steve), and who stole the blankets the most (Jonathan). And although sometimes one of them fell out of the bed, or Steve tripped against the bed while trying to get to the toilet, neither of them would change their sleeping arrangements for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever Stonathan piece! Really hope you enjoy, and you can find me at @willowrose99 on Tumblr for more Stranger Things fics!


End file.
